


Long Road Home

by Dreaming_of_a_Bright_Sky



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, LionTrust, M/M, Major Character Injury, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_a_Bright_Sky/pseuds/Dreaming_of_a_Bright_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar is offered the opportunity to alter the course of Azeroth's history. If he takes it, what would that mean for him and those he cares about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying that I'm just playing with the characters and world. I am not making any money from this.
> 
> I am going to be very clear: In a future chapter(s) there is torture and serious injury to a major character. While not graphic, it could be triggering for some. There is also a flashback/PTSD scene. I purposely do not get graphic, and I gloss over a LOT of the aftermath in an attempt to keep this fic from 1)being too heavy and 2)getting too long. Be warned and read at your own risk. 
> 
> While I do a significant amount of research for these fics (because WoW lore is immense), any errors or changes are mine and chalk them up to this being an AU.

  He'd loved the man for over half his life; following him through two wars and countless battles. Death and betrayal had ensured the warrior would never open up his heart again, and Khadgar accepted it. He accepted the friendship, the camaraderie, and what trust the man could manage to offer. It was all gone now, spilled out in blood and bone on the field of battle. The Lion of Azeroth was dead; caught up in a trap and slaughtered.

   The cold from the marble soaked through his many layers as he sat one final watch beside his friend. Tomorrow the shell that once housed one of the best people he'd ever known would be interred. But tonight...tonight he would sit beside him one last time.

   He lost himself in memories until movement caught his eye. At first he didn't know what had drawn his attention, but then one of the shadows shifted. A woman's voice spoke from the darkness, “I offer you a chance to fix what my mistake has wrought.”

   He pulled power into his hands as he sat up straighter. “Who are you?”  
  
  “I was once known as Aegwynn, Guardian of Tirisfal and mother of Medivh.” Khadgar blew out a sharp breath. His mind was already running through all the implications as she continued. “I was  arrogant. I made a decision...one that would ultimately cascade into a series of disastrous consequences for our world.”

    Aegwynn stepped out from the darkness, her pale blond hair gleaming platinum in the torchlight. “You were to have been the next Guardian. With my son corrupted and unable to pass on the powers of the Tirisfal, the chain was broken. It was exactly as Sargeras wanted.”

   Khadgar stood. “How is it that you think I can fix this?”  
  
  Now that she wasn't wrapping herself in silence and shadows, he could hear the hardened soles of her shoes clacking against the floor. “You have the power and knowledge to open portals to other times. Those portals are weak and unstable, but you can do it.” She stood directly in front of him now. “I have spent these years gathering bits of my power. I had thought to bring my son, uncorrupted, back to life with it. I realize now that it's the selfish choice.

   “With your powers and mine, I can send you back to when you first met Medivh. I believe it's critical for you to be the person you were then, because that is the man who tried to save my son despite what he'd become. That's the person we need. I also believe it's crucial for you to have the knowledge of what must be done. Medivh _must_ be cleansed and Sargeras driven out. The line of Guardians cannot end. I think I can manage to give you the knowledge and the power you need, while not compromising the young man you once were.” The woman looked away briefly and then looked back. “Garona is my granddaughter. She is Medivh's child. In this life, she's been torn between two worlds and was forced to kill a friend....your King. Prevent that, if you can.”

   Khadgar studied this woman. Ultimately, her goals were still selfish in nature: she wanted to save her son. She wanted her granddaughter kept on the side of the alliance. Secondary to that, she wanted to preserve the chain of Guardians that had stretched back millennium. All else fell a distant third. He knew she's been one of the greatest and most powerful of the Guardians of Tirisfal to have ever lived; but he wondered if all the centuries of standing above people, and not with them, had erased some of her humanity. She might care about the whole, and even a select few...but the rest were tools and pawns treated with only a cursory level of empathy.

   He knew why she'd picked here and now. It was just another level of manipulation. The man he loved was cold and dead behind him. If there was any time in his life that he was likely to agree to something of this nature, it was this moment. Here was an opportunity to go back and potentially spend several more decades with him- maybe even save him from this fate altogether. He suspected that's why she dangled the Guardian abilities in front of him. Even the least of them lived centuries; not only due to the power itself, but life prolonging spells they were capable of. Rumors had abounded of companions who lived as long as the Guardians, so it was likely the spells could be cast on others.   
  
  He also knew that these implied promises were all empty.  If Aegwynn were removing his memories and only offering up the knowledge of what she felt he needed to know, none of this would remain. He knew that. And still he contemplated this.

     If he did this, there were no guarantees. He could fail to save Medivh. Or he could succeed, but the man would still turn on them due to years of being twisted to Sargeras' will. Changing the past would have untold consequences, and he wasn't sure if the result would be any better.  It could all end in total catastrophe.

   ...but the chance at saving hundreds of lives, of preventing the explosion of fel that warped much of the eastern continent, of saving Llane, of seeing Anduin one more time....

   Well, maybe he wasn't so different from Aegwynn after all, was he?

 

 

   Khadgar blinked. He'd just pulled a book from the shelf; that book was now tucked up under his robe. Right? He patted himself. Yes, there it was. He shook his head. He knew that in a minute or so, Lothar was going to come down the stairs with the Guardian. He was going to get flung from one bookcase to another and then dropped on the floor. Wait... What?

   He stood there dazed and missed the footsteps and yes, there were the words he knew were coming. And yes, pinned to the bookcase. Only this time he looked down and saw Anduin. There was a rush of grief so deep that he shook with it. He didn't even notice getting flung across the room. He kept staring at the man he'd only recently met and he was filled with odd impressions and emotions. Anduin... **_Commander_** **_Lothar_** sighed and put his hand on the Guardian's shoulder. He spoke something in the man's ear and the spell holding him aloft dropped.

   Again with the offer of a hand up, and again it was taken away at the last moment. Still feeling off balance, he followed them like before. Before?   
  
   They arrived in the throne room and he saw the shock on the King's face...Llane, his name was Llane...change to warmth and greeting.  All of it progressed in a way that seemed familiar and all too soon he was following the Guardian, catching the greatstaff Atiesh, and...the confusion lifted like a heavy shroud being removed. He stared at the staff for a moment. Then a rock was thrown, hitting a soldier. Without thinking, power spun from his hand and hit the orc that was about to jump down and kill two men. It tumbled away from them instead, startling the horse into bolting.   
  
  Orcs came running from the trees and while the battle progressed he saved many men. The Guardian cast the spell that killed the orcs and he knew, somehow, that the sickly green energy wasn't coming just from the fel enhanced orcs. Medivh waved his hand to disperse the circle of protection. It didn't drop. He looked at Khadgar in shock, and reached for his staff. He pulled at it, and Khadgar refused to let go. “Guardian, I know what you've done.”

   Medivh looked up at him, lines of corruption showing around his eyes. He snarled, stood, and cast a spell at Khadgar. It hit, flinging him up against the barrier. He struck back, throwing the Magus to the other side. He scrambled up to his feet even as the Guardian threw another spell. He cast a barrier which held back the bolt, but shattered. He dodged another bolt, this one with green mixed into the blue. When Khadgar looked up, the Guardian's face had transformed. It wasn't fully demonic, but it really wasn't human either.

   A shocked noise came from outside of the circle, and both men turned to see Anduin staring at his old friend. He held a hand towards the Magus, his voice a plea. “Medihv?”

   Khadgar used the distraction to pin the other man against the side of the spell circle. In the moment before the Magus could free himself, he planted Atiesh into the ground and _pulled_. Knowledge of what to do came to him. “From light comes darkness...”  Green light flooded into him from Medivh, and the Guardian/Sargeras screamed in fury. “And from Darkness- LIGHT!”  
  Instead of funneling the energy outward, he channeled it tightly up. The flare of power was so bright that it made the sunlight dim in comparison. The pressure caused by the blast knocked the watching soldiers backwards. A half orc who had been watching in hiding was also picked up by the wave of pressure, and was battered unconscious against a tree. Khadgar dropped to his knees, the grip on the staff the only thing holding him up.

   He lifted his head to see the Guardian, pale and shaken, rise to one knee. The Magus sucked in a ragged breath as a tear fell down his face. His gaze locked somewhere behind Khadgar, and suddenly cold steel was pressed into the side of the young mage's neck. Commander Lothar's voice was cold, “Give me one reason not to cut your head off your shoulders, spell chucker.”

   “No. Anduin. Do not.” Medivh struggled to his feet and approached. He pushed the warrior's blade away from Khadgar's neck. “We owe this man a great debt.”

   Still on his knees, Khadgar lifted the staff and offered it back to the Guardian. Shock crossed the older man's face. “I left the Kirin Tor. I renounced my vows.” 

   Medivh took the staff and paused for a moment. When he stepped away, his voice was contemplative. “My mother would think that makes you more qualified, not less.” The Magus looked to Anduin and shared a look. “I have something I need to attend to. I'll meet you back at Stormwind.”

   Khadgar soon found himself being brought to his feet. Blue eyes weighed him, and then Lothar moved away as a shout rang out. The soldiers had found the half orc woman. The mage lurched forward. He had to make sure they didn't kill her.

 

@ # @ # @ # @

 

  “Llane, he took on Medivh, and to me...it looked like he won.”

   The two of them stood over the war table. The King looked up from where he'd been studying troop movements. “Medivh will explain when he gets here.”

   “I'm just saying, this spell-chucker may be more dangerous than he looks.”

   The King was saved from answering by a flash of blue. “See? Now you can ask him yourself.”

   Medivh lowered his hood and smiled, more warmth in it than Anduin had seen since they'd been boys.  “There's a lot to tell you.” His eyes grew clouded. “It's a dark tale and you may feel differently about me after it's told.”

    What followed was a long night. Anduin had thrown a calvary figurine across the room when he found out that what woke up from the coma hadn't really been his friend anymore. The king dropped heavily into his chair when he found out the full extent of the orc invasion, and what may yet come to pass. Llane rubbed a hand over his face. “Sargeras. The Burning horde.” He shook his head. “This is... I don't know what it is, actually.”  
  
  “The most immediate problem is Gul'Dan. He wields a magic that eats life and perverts the natural order. Many of his orcs have been tainted with it. Only a few clans have held out and refused the _gift_.”

   “So we take everything we've got, clear a path through his troops, and you deal with him.”  Anduin waved his tankard.

   Medivh closed his eyes. “I'm not sure that's a good idea. I've proven to be entirely too prone to…influence.”  
  
  “What are you saying?” Llane leaned forward.

   “I think we need help.”

   Anduin narrowed his eyes. “You mean the kid. Khadgar.”

   The Guardian leaned back. “Yes. He's proven that he isn't taken by it. He's studied it enough that he knew what was going on. I think he makes a good choice to spearhead a fight with Gul'Dan.”

   The warrior sat up and leaned forward. “You haven't explained what happened back there. Is this spell chucker really as powerful as you are?”

   “If I weren't also carrying the power of Tirisfal, it's possible he might rival me one day.” He looked at the suspicion in Anduin's eyes. “He's talented. Amazingly so, but he caught me off guard. All he needed was a moment to cast that cleansing spell with Atiesh in his hands.”

   Llane sucked in a breath. “He used Atiesh? I thought only Guardians can!”

   “No, but only the truly powerful can. It _is_ usually passed down in some form, but I suppose I technically did...”   
  
  When Llane looked confused Anduin explained. “Our Guardian here let the thing go mid-stride expecting Khadgar to catch it. He caught it, used it, and handed it back as if he were bestowing the royal crown.” The Magus gave him a look he couldn't quite decipher. “What?”

   “We owe him a debt, Anduin, of that there is no doubt...more so than he even understands.”

   “Where is the new mage, anyway?”

   “Taria put him in a guest room somewhere. She found out what Medivh said and took it to heart.”  He set his flagon down. “She also took our half orc prisoner blankets and clothes. Her only protection was one of her handmaidens! Llane, if I hadn't heard what she was up to and guarded her from the door, anything could have happened. She unlocked the damn cage and walked right in!”

   Medivh sat up straight. “Half orc prisoner?”

   Llane nodded. “Yes. It's rather curious, as she speaks our language. A fact that her fellow orcs seems to take exception to, according to Anduin.”

   The Guardian stood. “I'd like to see her.” When both gaped at him he commanded. “Now!”

   With a shrug, Anduin stood. “I'll take him.”

    The King stood. “We'll all go.”

    Later, when Garona had been released and whisked off to Karazhan by Medivh; who was, apparently, her father- Llane and Anduin stood there in shock. Eventually the King shook his head. “Well, that was a revelation. I'd better go inform Taria.”

   Anduin groaned. “You know what this means, right?” At Llane's uncomprehending look he explained. “She's going to view the girl as a long lost niece. A niece whose mother was killed, was fatherless for most of her life, and lived as a slave- if the collar and chain around her neck is any indication.” He looked pointedly at his friend whose eyes widened.

   Llane rubbed his face. “I'll have a suite permanently prepared for the girl near Medivh's, for if he ever comes back out of Karazhan with her.”

   “Expect my sister to give her anything her heart desires, including weapons.”

 

 


	2. Violet Citadel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence and mentions torture.

If anything, Anduin had underestimated Taria’s response. The Guardian and his daughter had no sooner come back when the girl had been whisked away. Since the orc woman didn't want gowns or jewelry, armor was being made and fitted. Flowing tabards and overcoats were being sewn to go over the armor. In the throne room, the Queen handed the woman her personal dagger. “To gain trust, we must offer trust. I hope you will feel welcome here, Garona.”

   Anduin pulled her aside. “Taria! We know nothing about this woman besides her questionable parentage.”

   “Do you doubt the Guardian’s word?”

   “I find it hard to believe that this is all a coincidence. This spell chucker just happens to show up at the barracks with all the men there dead. He claims it’s the fel and says we need the Guardian. He fights Medivh, and suddenly there’s this long lost daughter from another world.  A woman that the spell chucker claimed not to know, yet insisted we protect!”

   “Garona knew nothing of the Guardian or of Khadgar. She came here a slave, Anduin!”

   The warrior sighed. As level headed as his sister usually was, her sympathy had already been engaged. There’d be no swaying her without something solid, and not just unfounded fears. “Just be cautious, Taria. Medivh’s daughter or not, she comes from a foreign world and an alien culture. Our ways are not her ways, and I’d hate for a misstep to get you hurt.”

   She kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for your concern. I’m sure it will be fine, but I will be aware.”

 

@#@#@#@#@#

 

    “I **_can’t_**! I renounced my vows!”

   Medivh was unmoved. “That has nothing to do with it.”  
  
  Khadgar threw his hands up. “It has everything to do with it! I left the Kirin Tor; meaning I cannot be your apprentice.”

   “The mages of Kirin Tor don’t have the ability to force my choice.”

   The younger mage looked puzzled. His eyes narrowed, as did Anduin’s as he leaned by the door.  The argument had drawn his attention. He watched as thoughts flickered behind Khadgar’s eyes. The man looked up at Medivh. “You’re planning on doing what your mother did, and pick your successor on your own.”

  The Guardian nodded and said, “Perhaps.”  
  
  “Why? Or actually- why now?” His gaze was sharp. “You’re young.  You could cast spells that would prolong your life to half a millennia or more. By the time you need to pass on the Guardianship, I’ll have been dust in the ground for so long that the Kirin Tor won’t even remember my name.”  

   Medivh looked uncomfortable for the first time since the conversation started. “There were promises made that I will uphold.” When Khadgar looked to ask more questions, he held up a hand. “I have been compromised and allowed great harm to befall Azaeroth. I think it best that I step down as soon as I may.”

   Lothar left the doorway, walking towards his friend. “Medivh, give yourself time to heal and recover. There’s no need for this.”

   “There is every need, though I do not expect you to be able to see it.”

   The warrior looked stung. “Then explain it, so that I can.” He put his hand on the mage’s shoulder. “This isn’t like you. You spent seven years in isolation and now you’ve claimed Garona as your daughter, and this kid as your apprentice. Garona came here from another world- with an invading force to conquer us. And he,” Anduin waved his hand at Khadgar, “is a runaway spell chucker who we know nothing about.”

   Medivh gently but firmly removed the hand from his shoulder.  “I have been influenced since conception by an evil that has destroyed whole worlds. You do not know what is or is not _like me_ , since you have never known the real me.”

   If the Guardian’s earlier words had stung Anduin, now he looked gutted.  “Medivh…”

   The Magus turned and left, leaving the Commander staring after him. A moment later the warrior turned to Khadgar with anger burning in his eyes, “You did something to Medivh in the woods to twist his mind. I will find a way to undo it.”  He left, footsteps sharply echoing on the marble. Khadgar could only stand there in shock, wondering what to do.

 

   There was nothing he could do when hours later, guards entered his room and arrested him. He was placed in cuffs that bound his magic, thrown on a horse, and delivered to the Violet Citadel.  He was offered no argument or plea. He was given no mercy as the mages of Kirin Tor questioned him by means both arcane and brutally physical. This fugitive had managed to convince the Guardian to give him the powers of the Tirisfal, and they would take him apart bit by bit.

 

   It was over a week later that Medivh came back to Stormwind in search of his apprentice. He’d needed time clean the tower of any fel influence. He’d settled his own thoughts and got a feel for where he, and he alone, stood on things.  He’d also spent it getting to know and understand his daughter. 

   He showed up in a flash inside the throne room, smiling a bit at Llane’s grin. It seemed that something was still left of the young men they once were, and tormenting the guards (just a little) was still amusing. After a hug, the King stepped back. “I’m glad to see you again. I hope this will become a regular thing!”

   “It may.  I think it’s important that Khadgar grow into his duties as Guardian while retaining a connection the people he’s serving. I truly believe that’s a mistake that’s been made in the past, and I hope to rectify that.”

   Llane smirked. “I’d hoped you’d visit for the sake of old friends, but if it takes your apprentice to get you here,” He shrugged, “I guess it’ll have to do.”

   “I find that the tower is lonely, and the faces of friends are welcome.”  The King clapped him on the shoulder. “I would like to find Khadgar. Do you know where he is?”  
  
  “I can send a runner.” Llane turned to his wife. “Do you know if he’s in the library? I’m told he spends a lot of time there.”

   Taria’s brows furrowed, “I haven’t heard anything about him for a few days.”  Movement from her brother caught her eye. He’d turned his head away from them and had a look on his face that she couldn’t place. “Anduin? Have you seen Khadgar?”

   He brother took a breath and lifted his chin.  “He’s gone.”  He squared his shoulders as if preparing for battle. “I had him taken to the Violet Citadel for the spell chuckers there to deal with.”

    Power began crackling around Medivh. Llane stepped between them. His voice was that of a King and no longer that of a friend. “Why was the Guardian’s apprentice taken from my city without my knowledge or authorization?”

   The Commander stood his ground. “He was a threat that we aren’t equipped to deal with. He did something to Medivh; twisted his mind somehow. If anyone can unravel a mage’s spells, it will be other mages.”

    Before the King could speak, Medivh’s voice reverberated through the room. His voice was low, but his power made sure everyone there could hear it. “You have condemned a man to whom you owe **everything**. You do not know the sacrifices that he has made for you.”

    Lothar pointed at him while speaking to his King. “This is what I’m talking about! We don’t even know that spell chucker, and he certainly hasn’t sacrificed _anything_ for me!”

   Even Llane had to admit this was a bit much to take in, and Medivh read it on his face. Atiesh was struck against the floor and a wave of light flashed outward. Everyone in the room could see images and memories of Medivh working with Gul’Dan.  They witnessed him meeting Khadgar for the first time, only this memory was different than how Anduin remembered.

   Then it moved on to things that never happened: Medivh’s continued treachery and the death of Callen, and of Llane being led into a trap while Anduin fought to open his eyes. They witnessed Khadgar’s original battle with Sargeras, and how he worked with the Commander.  They witnessed the terrible battle at the portal, Llane pleading with Garona not to waste both of their lives, the King’s death, and Anduin retrieving his body.

   By this time, tears were flowing down the faces of King and guard alike…and still the images came.  They saw the funeral and watched Khadgar hand the sword to the Commander. They watched as moments great and small passed and it became increasingly clear that the mage was in love with Anduin.  It was equally clear that the warrior knew and did nothing; his heart too broken and scarred to return the affection, but not willing to part with it either.

   They watched Khadgar follow the Commander from battle to battle, keeping the man alive despite throwing himself ahead in suicidal desperation. And finally…the day where Khadgar couldn’t get there in time- had no idea that the battle was even happening- and the warrior knowingly went to his death.

   The Archmage, for he never became Guardian in that timeline, fought with spells so awesome and terrifying that the mind could barely comprehend them. He fought through the body of the Horde, and there he found the Commander.  Heedless of who was watching, he cradled the lifeless corpse of the man he’d loved. 

   That Garona had watched with tears in her eyes. Once again, she held back those who would interfere and allowed the mage to take Anduin home. ‘Has he not fought with honor and bested many?” she argued.

    They witnessed his vigil and his meeting with Medivh’s mother. They saw his choice. They were shown what it had already altered, and who was already saved.  

   “Aegwynn made sure the knowledge was transferred to me, so that I would know and understand…so that I would be sure not to repeat the same mistakes.” Medivh turned to Anduin. “This is the man you turned on. You can justify it by saying he was a risk, but if you’d truly believed that, you wouldn’t have hidden your actions.”  With a flash of blue he was gone.  
  
  Llane looked at his friend, face still tear streaked.  Anduin read the look. His voice was a whisper. “I didn’t know.”

    “No. You didn’t.” The King took in a breath and held it, before sighing. “This is my Kingdom and my city. The matter should have been brought to me.”  He wiped the tears from his face. He gestured to a pair of guards. “Place the commander in the brig. His cell, please.”

 

 

  Medivh ported straight to Dalaran.  His eyes glowed and power shook around him, and people scattered out of his way.  He strode up to the Six.  
  
“Welcome, Guardian!”

“Greetings, Medivh. What brings you here today?”

 “Guardian , we have much to discuss.”

 He ignored the voices that called out to him. “Where is my apprentice?”

   One voice spoke. “You have no apprentice”

  “I do, and his name is Khadgar. Where is he?”

   “According to the Commander of Stormwind, the mage has bespelled you in some way.”

   “The Commander is an old friend who acted out of extreme caution. I am not cursed. You are all aware that it’s practically impossible to do so once one has been made Guardian.”

   “Yet rumor has it that you were possessed by a demon. Sargeras.”

   “If that rumor were to be true, then the rumor that Khadgar was powerful enough to cleanse me is also true.”

   “If he was, indeed this powerful, then he’d be powerful enough to curse you, Guardian. You are being deceived.”

   Medivh’s face showed his contempt.  “A  mage that cast a purifying spell that only priests can use? Either the rumor is false, or the man has a pure soul. Either way, you have no reason to hold him.”

   “He left the Kirin Tor.”

   “That is not a criminal offense.”  He allowed power to roll off him in waves and only the Archmage didn’t step back. “I tire of this. Will you bring me to my apprentice, or do I have to take apart this city stone by stone?”

   One of the six cried out, “We choose your successor!” and shot a mana bolt at him.  It sputtered out harmlessly on a shield.

   With a negligent wave of his hand, raw power sent the offending mage toppling off the platform. “Hope he remembers to slow his fall,” the Guardian commented.

   “How dare you!”

 “If you want to give me Khadgar, I’ll be happy to be on my way.”

   Another mage’s eyes and hands lit up and before he could cast,  Medivh’s lightening send him flying.

 “You’re only proving that you’ve been corrupted. Such evil acts are below a Guardian.”

   “Don’t speak to me of evil acts. I’m well aware of your…experiments…in Violet Hold.”

   Stunned silence met his words. With a nod, he turned. He stopped a few steps down. “He’d better be alive.”  The sound of a port behind him confirmed his suspicions. He made his way out of the Citadel and was working his way through the square when the crowd parted. Khadgar was being dragged by two guards.

    If he hadn’t sensed the faltering energies within the mage, he’d have never known who it was.  The young man was injured beyond all recognition and most would assume he was dead. “Lay him down.” When a guard went to drop him, Medivh’s voice grew sharp. “Carefully!”

   Both bowed their heads. “Yes, Guardian.”

     He opened a pouch and pulled out a vial. He held it carefully to Khadgar’s lips, but it all dribbled out. Medivh pulled out a different one and managed to get it down the man’s throat.  Then he dug out some bandages, and wrapped what he could of the injuries. Assured that the young mage would survive the teleport, he lifted him. While he wasn’t a warrior, he wasn’t soft by any measure.

   With Khadgar thrown awkwardly over one shoulder, he used his other hand to wield Atiesh and portal to Stormwind.

    “We need to find you somewhere other than the throne room to land in, my friend.”

   Medivh looked up at Llane’s wry comment. “It has become something of a habit, hasn’t it?”

  Dropping the banter, he knelt to lower Khadgar to the ground. Llane was there quickly and helped him. Taria had moved forward and her dismayed gasp said it all. “I’ll get our personal healer.” Dispensing with royal decorum, she ran.


	3. Hard Choices Have Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for physical recovery after trauma, including head trauma.
> 
> This is fiction and I've taken a great deal of license with how I've portrayed this. Real life head trauma is ugly, painful, and sometimes messy. Even a mild to moderate concussion can have long term, even permanent, effects. Also, it is very common to be overly emotional after such an injury.

Callen stood outside the door, unsure if he should enter.  The door was ajar and he peered inside to see the Queen. “Aunt Taria?”

   “Callen.” Her voice was hushed. She smiled wanly, and waved him inside.  
  
  “I heard…”  He looked at the broken man lying in the bed. “This is the mage who saved the Guardian?”

   Taria reached out a hand and pulled him down next to her. The bed dropped with his weight and he looked fearfully at the injured man. Taria raised her voice to a normal level. “He won’t wake. I guess it’s just instinct to speak quietly in this situation.”

   She tucked a lock of hair behind Khadgar’s ear. “I suppose I shouldn’t allow myself such intimacies with the poor man, but I feel as if he’s a dear friend.”

   “In another life, I guess you were.”

   “Yes. I hope we can be again.”

   “Does dad know he’s here?”

   Taria’s shoulders’s tensed and she forced herself to relax. “No. He’s in a cell for not following the chain of command and failing to bring this up with Llane. I’m hoping Khadgar will be at least a little better by the time he’s released. Llane’s pretty upset, so that may be a few days.”

    Callen stared at the man on the bed, and tried to match that up with the glimpse he’d had of the mage previously.  He couldn’t do it. The battered face was bruised and swollen. The little flesh he could see around bandages and bedding showed more of the same. “I..I have a hard time understanding why dad would do this. Khadgar saved Medivh, right? He drove out Sargeras and purged the fel. Why would he…”  Callen motioned to the bed, at a loss for words.

 “I do believe that Anduin believed Khadgar to be a real threat, but I also think there is a certain level of jealousy at play.”

   Callen stared at his aunt. “Jealousy?”

   Taria sighed and closed her eyes. “Your father loved Medivh. Was in love with him. He spent years sitting by his side and tending to him at Northshire Abbey.” She grasped her nephew’s hand. “He loved your mother.  Please understand that. He was devastated by her death, but he was equally devastated by Medivh’s total rejection of his feelings.”

    
“So he was jealous of Khadgar, and afraid for Medivh…so he turned him over to be tortured?!”

 “Your father’s never dealt much with the Kirin Tor. I don’t think he truly understood what handing him over meant. It’s not an excuse, Callen…though I’m truly afraid of what is going to happen when he sees the result.”

   The young warrior frowned. “I don’t understand.”

 She sighed. “Your father’s a man of war, but at his heart, he cares deeply. Feels deeply.  I think when he understands what really happened to Khadgar, it may rip him apart.”

   “I heard that in the other lifetime Khadgar was in love with dad.”

   “He was, but he gave up those memories to come back.”

   Callen shook his head. “This is all really strange.”

   Taria laughed. “It is, isn’t it?”

    The two of them sat for a time in silence. Callen stood after a while. “I have duty soon. Is there a schedule or rotation to sit with him?”

   “Not yet.”

   “I think…I think I’d like to help.”

   “All right. We’ll work something out.” Taria stood and hugged him. “You’re a good man, Callen. I love you.”

   “I love you, too, Aunt Taria.”

 

 

  Khadgar remained asleep, forced to do so by the healers. They spoke of pain levels and swelling inside his head.  Callen had been taught how to carefully get nutrients down the man’s throat without (hopefully) choking him. He wasn’t very good at it, and today he was making a huge mess.

   “Angle him back a little further.”

   Callen looked up, startled. His father stood in the doorway.  Following the instruction he managed to incline the mage a few more degrees.

   “Now small amounts. Use a teaspoon if you need to.”

   He carefully tipped the mug of broth and tipped the tiniest amount in. He was rewarded by seeing Khadgar reflexively swallow.  He smiled triumphantly when he eventually got half the cup down.  Callen looked up to thank his father, but the man was gone.

 

 

It was late, well past midnight. Anduin had come to the mage’s room. He sat in the chair and stared at Khadgar. The roundness of the man’s face was sinking to a hollow cheeked gauntness. They needed to get more food into the kid. Then again, maybe it didn’t matter in the short term, because they were hoping to wake him up soon. Or so Taria told him.

    A sound outside the room had him turning. Medivh stood in the hallway. “I have wards set.”

   Something heavy settled in Anduin’s stomach. “Do you trust me so little?”

 “We need to talk.”

 “I think I need a drink first.” Anduin stood, but Medivh stepped forward and shut the door. He sat back down heavily.

 “I’m sorry.”

   The warrior’s head snapped up and he stared at the Guardian. “What…”

   “I pushed you away and I was cruel.”

   Anduin ran his hands through his hair and tugged in agitation. “It was never me. It was never going to be me. I knew that, Medivh. I’ve known that since we were kids. You were going to be the Guardian. I knew that my place in your life was going to be limited.”

    “Between you and Llane, I realized that you’d be the one to spot something wrong. Sargeras would never have allowed you to live if you had. I had to push you completely out of my life, and now…I don’t know how to bridge that gap.

   “Because you’re right. It was never going to be you. Garona’s mother was fierce and beautiful, but I couldn’t stay for her either. I was raised to be the Guardian, and I was taught that he was somebody above the press of humanity. And the distance that created was compounded by Sargeras.”

   Medivh stepped closer and laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. It was the first contact he’s initiated in over twenty years, and something in Anduin cracked. His voice was ragged. “We’d been best friends for fourteen years, and it hurt to be treated like I was nothing when you woke up. It was like losing Cally all over again.”

   “I can’t take it back, and I wouldn’t -because it kept you alive. But I’m sorry that you were hurt. I’m sorry for what it did to you.” He squeezed Anduin’s shoulder. “I am still your friend. That’s still there.”

  The warrior nodded, taking a shuddery breath. He looked at Khadgar. “I really fucked up.”

   “Yes.”

   “I didn’t know they’d do _**this**_.”  He looked up. “Jealousy played less of a role than Taria thinks. I understand now, but that whole battle in the woods felt wrong. Off. He had too much power, seemed to know too much.

  “Then we get back and you’re talking about stepping down, making him Guardian, having him fight Gul’Dan. You started talking about how much we owed him and promises made, and other things that made no sense. The only thing that did make sense was that he’d done something to you.”  
  
  “Why didn’t you go to Llane?”  
  
  Humorlessly, Anduin laughed. “He would have sided with you, like he always does. I’d have been locked in the cell; and if the threat was real, unable to help. Just like what happened before. In that other time.”  Rough fingers plucked at Khadgar’s blanket. “I had no idea… I thought they’d cast a spell or two and figure out the truth. If he was guilty he’d be punished. If he was innocent, I thought they’d set him free.”

   “That might have been the case with anybody else. They are desperate to control who becomes the next Guardian. If he did find a way to control me, they wanted that information to use for themselves.”

    “They had him long enough to know he was innocent. They were going to kill him. After.”

   “Eventually, yes.  They don’t want him becoming my apprentice.” He was silent a moment. “It’s possible they’ve already made sure of that. We won’t know until he wakes up how much damage was done.”

  Anduin’s hands clenched into fists. “If he’s too damaged, then what? If the line of Guardians ends with you, that’s falling right back into Sargeras’ plans.”

   “I can live for centuries. I have time to wait. Perhaps Garona’s children, or her children’s children may be able to fill the role. Regardless, I will ensure he’s cared for.”

 “As will I.”

 

 

  The healers tried lifting the sleep, and Khadgar went into convulsions. It frightened Callen when the man began jerking and twitching. It was a relief to watch it stop and overtight muscles go lax. Anduin insisted that Khadgar needed more food than what he’d been given; and so most of Callen’s free time was now spent coaxing miniscule amounts of broth and potions into him.

   The sleep was lifted again and there was more violent twitching and shaking. Healing potions were the priority now. It was so hard to get nutrients into the unconscious man that food was dropped. In two days, the sleep would be lifted for the last time. If Khadgar went into convulsions again, he’d probably die.

   Medivh had gone to Karazhan and brought back Garona. Those two, combined with Anduin, Taria, and Callen all dribbled potions down the mage’s throat around the clock.

   They all gathered when the healer came to release Khadgar from the healing sleep for the last time. Even Llane came. The healer made one futile attempt to get them to leave, but they wouldn’t budge. He lifted the spell slowly, hoping to ease the transition, but the man began twitching immediately. The spell released fully and it became violent seizing.

   Taria made a wounded cry, and her husband held her as they watched the mage’s back arch so high that Anduin swore it should have cracked under the strain. With a curse he sat on the edge of the bed. “Khadgar! Fight! You can do this. You’re stronger than this.”

   He kept talking to Khadgar and encouraging him.  It seemed like forever, but finally it stopped. They all held their breath as Anduin checked for life. He closed his eyes and they feared the worst, but then he spoke. “He’s alive.”

   The healer bustled over. He nodded. “Now all you can do is wait. Change the bandages every day, keep feeding him and caring for him.” He was solemn. “Please understand that he may not wake up. If he does, he may not be the person he was. I’ll check in every few days. Feel free to get me if something changes.”

   Silence filled the room. Garona was the first to break the paralysis. “He needs food.” She went off in search of broth.

   Llane excused himself after a last kiss to his wife, and Callen had to go as well. Medivh stood. “I need to check something. I’ll be back by evening.”

   Taria settled next to Anduin and leaned into her brother. He draped an arm over her shoulders. They both sat there as the adrenalin and fear drained from them, leaving them both tired. Neither moved when Garona came back. She gave them a quick glance, but soon ignored them and continued with her task.  When she was done, she spoke. “When he wakes, he might like to be clean.”

   Anduin picked the mage up and carried him into the bathroom. He could have given him a sponge bath in the room, but wanted to give Khadgar what privacy he could. Besides, washing his hair would be harder.  He managed without drowning either of them. He wrapped the man in a clean sheet and stepped back out into the bedroom.  Garona was sweeping and Taria was finishing up the bed.

   “Why…why is the Queen making a bed?”   The voice was a bit rusty, but unmistakably Khadgar’s.

 Taria let out a glad cry and hurried over.  “Khadgar. It is good to see you awake.” Garona almost laughed watching the woman’s hand twitch, before she finally gave in and brushed a lock of damp hair out of the mage’s eyes.

   He looked a little stunned but gave a small smile. He turned his head a little and spotted Medivh’s daughter.  “Garona…”  His voice faded and his eyes blanked. They all grew concerned and then he blinked. “The King…you…” He struggled in Anduin’s arms. Despite his weakened state, he was a full grown man nearly the size of the Commander, and the warrior fought to keep from dropping him.  
  
  Garona stepped close. “The King is well. I have not and will not harm him.”

   Khadgar stilled. He finally realized he was being held and looked at who was holding him. His breath left him in a rush.  “Anduin.”   A hand tugged free from the sheet and reached up to touch the warrior’s temple as if searching for a wound. “You’re alive. You’re alive.”

   Tears dripped down his face and he began to sob.

 

 


	4. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, warnings for recovery and a PTSD episode!

 Medivh came back and Garona met him. “He woke.”

 The Guardian studied her face and nodded . “So it isn’t as the healer feared then.”

   “No. He remembered the life from before he came back. He saw me and he remembered.”

    “That isn’t all.”

 Garona hesitated. “You told me, but…”  She shook her head, and her expressive face was filled with sadness. “When he saw the Commander, it was heartbreaking.”

   Medivh tilted his head in a way that reminded his daughter of a cat, or a bird. “Did he remember anything of Aegwynn?”

   “I don’t know. He was very emotional. When he calmed down, he fell back to sleep.”

   “It’s common after head injuries. I witnessed it at the abbey. It is very good that he was speaking and recognized faces.”

  “The healer seemed quite surprised when we let him know.” She frowned. “The doctor, he seemed…frightened by Khadgar’s quick awakening and his recovery.”

   Medivh began the walk towards the mage’s room. Garona walked alongside him. “He is unused to magic users of Khadgar’s powers. After a certain point, our magic works to heal us. A mage of his talents can heal a lot of damage- given enough time and a little help.”

   “Is he that powerful? He doesn’t seem it.” At her father’s questioning look, she shrugged. “Well, he doesn’t. He seems soft and untrained. Easy to break.”

   “I know that in your world, strength was often marked by size and brute force. By that measure, how would you view Anduin?”

   Knowing her father often asked such questions with the intent to teach, she thought about it. “He is small against orcs. The Commander does not seem fierce at all to me.”

 The Guardian asked, “Did you witness any of his fighting during the battle in the woods?”  Garona shook her head. “He knew nothing of orcs. He took one look and knew that a human couldn’t fight them using strength alone. He used his agility and cunning to survive while others fell. Do not underestimate Anduin, Garona.”

   They reached the room . The Commander was standing outside the door, and he acknowledged them. Medivh turned to his daughter. “Just as you should not underestimate Anduin, do not underestimate Khadgar.  Even without being Guardian and having the powers that come with it, he became one of the most powerful wizards to have ever lived. He will again, and he’ll wield that power fiercely to protect our world and the people he cares about.”

 

 

When Khadgar next woke, Callen was with him. The young fighter heard movement and looked to see the mage watching him. “ Hello, Khadgar. My name’s Callen. I’m the Commander’s son.”

 “Callen.” Khadgar cleared his throat. “It’s good to see you.”

   The young man immediately hopped up and grabbed a glass of water. He helped the mage take a few sips. “I’m one of the people who come and sit with you.” He looked a bit bashful. “I know that you don’t know me, but I hope that’s okay with you. Hold on.”  
  
  The warrior popped his head outside the door to let the guard know that the mage was awake. When he sat back down, Khadgar spoke. “Thank you.” The man’s face showed a light blush. “It appears I have all manner of important people taking care of me. I seem to remember the Queen making the bed.”

   “Aunt Taria? Probably.” Callen looked down. “She’s been upset about this.”

   Khadgar sucked in a breath. “Is she angry with me?”

  “Oh! No…not at all. With my father?  Yes. She understands, though. Why he did it, I mean.” Callen looked ashamed and blurted out, “I’m so sorry! What happened is awful, and my dad…  and after what you did for us, and what Medivh said you did for my dad…coming back in time…”  He deflated. “I’m just sorry.”

   “I…I remember you. I never got the chance to know you well, but by the Light, Anduin loves you. Your death crushed him. The loss of Medivh and Llane hurt him, but after you died- it was like he felt he had nothing left to live for.” Tears came to his eyes. “I saw your death. You were so stupidly brave. He tried… He tried so hard to reach you and when he couldn’t, he stood there watching. Just don’t die on him again. I couldn’t stand to see him destroyed by it all over again.”

   Callen sat back. “He’s always been kind of distant with me, and Aunt Taria raised me. My dad was always off doing his job. I knew he cared, but…I had no idea how much.”

 “He’s horrible at showing it. He’s better with gryphons than people.”

   That startled a laugh out of the young man. “He really is!”

   “I always suspected he had a true bond with his gryphon.  She came for him at Karazhan. I’d ported us there, and she showed up just when he needed her.”

   “Uncle Llane keeps trying to say she’s Stormwind property.” The boy smiled. “To prove a point he tried to ride her one day. She reached back and ripped his trousers off with her beak.”

   “And he still persisted, so when they landed, she dumped him off her back. His bare ass went tumbling across the courtyard and the guards were trying valiantly not to laugh at their king.” A new voice entered the conversation.

 “Hey now. It’s a very nice ass. I have nothing to be ashamed of.”  Llane and Anduin stood at the doorway. The King smiled at Callen and Khadgar. “I’m sure Taria would agree.”

  The Commander groaned. “Spare me your bedroom tales, Llane.” The King went to open his mouth. “Really. Or I’ll tell everyone about your horribly awkward courtship attempts when you were ten. Adele, or Adeline was it?”

 “I was charming. And her name was Adelia.”

 “Awkward. Horrifying.”

 “I’m sticking with charming, Anduin. I’m your king. Have some respect.”

 The warrior snorted.  “I grew up with you.”

   Llane leaned against a wall. “I suppose that would make it difficult.” He turned his gaze towards the bed. “I’m glad to see you looking better, Khadgar. Has my nephew been entertaining you with tales of my exploits?”

 “Good morning, Your Highness. Thank you.” He shared a glance with Callen. “Your nephew has the utmost respect for you, Sire. I’m sure he would never tell tales.”

   Anduin ran his hands through his hair. “Barely awake and already thick as thieves with my son. We may need to flee, Llane. If they conspire with Taria, we’re doomed.”

 Llane laughed. “I can’t wait. It ought to be amusing.”

 Anduin shook his head and moved into the room. He perched on the arm of Callen’s chair.  “Khadgar, do you still remember your time before coming back?”

   The mage nodded . They all caught his slight wince at the movement.  “Callen mentioned that Medivh had told you about that.” His face mirrored his confusion. “I don’t remember him knowing.”

   “Aegwynn found a way to transfer the knowledge of it to him. He, in turn, used it to kick me in the head for my stupidity.”

   The King patted his friends shoulder. “The Guardian showed us what happened. We only saw glimpses. I was hoping that you can fill in some details of what you remember, so that we have some idea of what we’re facing.”

 “I’ll try. It’s a little jumbled. Some things are clear and others… I don’t think I was supposed to remember this much.”

   “No. Medivh thinks that when your magic tried to heal the damage in your head, it broke through the spell holding back your memories. Either that or it created…pathways, did he call it?” Llane nodded. “Pathways that allowed those memories to come back.”

   The mage lay there thinking. “A small first wave was let in. I think it was some of them that we encountered in the woods.”

   “Right. That matches Garona’s account. They were scouts, basically. A lead force to get situated here and get it prepared for the main body.”

   Khadgar’s brow pinched, and he looked up with an intense gaze. “Some of them wanted peace…to work with us. Durotan! We met with him but it was an ambush. We lost most of our men,” He glanced at Callen and Anduin realized that was the battle where his son had died. “ Durotan was removed as chieftain of his clan. The Frostwolf clan.”

    He rubbed his forehead. “Right now, they can’t open the portal without the Guardian’s help. Eventually they will find a way to reopen it…but I think we’ve got time.”

   “We have enough to form a credible strategy. We’ve got knowledge from both sides, and the future.”

   “No.” Khadgar’s voice was firm. “Things have already changed. Any knowledge I had is useless.”

   “It can give us a general idea of what tactics Gul’Dan is likely to use, and a basic idea of how things may play out. Your knowledge is a valuable resource, even if we can’t count on it directly.”  Anduin patted the mage’s knee. “We’ll let you rest, but we can talk more later.”

 

 

Khadgar slept a lot. Far more than he was used to. Every time he’d wake up, somebody was in the room. He never woke up alone. This time it was early morning judging by the quality of the light. The Commander was sprawled in the chair, asleep. Khadgar took this opportunity to look at the man and think about the memories rattling around in his head.

   For him, this timeline was clearest. He’d met the man while investigating fel, met the King, gone to get the Guardian’s help, and helped beat back Sargeras. From there, it had all seemed to go wrong. Suspicion had turned to anger, and the man’s soldiers had been sent to deliver him to the Kirin Tor.

   He also had memories of decades spent with the man; fighting battles together, watching him drink himself insensible, nights around a camp fire, planning strategy, and a lifetime of little moments that add into a whole. Emotions weren’t always connected to the memories.  That seemed to be patchy and would hit randomly.

   Using that knowledge, it wasn’t hard to figure out why the Commander of Stormwind had packed off a rogue wizard to the Violet Citadel. He knew. He understood. And yet, it felt like a betrayal. He wasn’t able to reconcile the two, and it made his head hurt.

   He’d grown up in Dalaran, yet he’d never known of the Violet Hold . In the other life, he’d been in it to see the artifact of Alodi, but he never saw the atrocities filling the dungeons. He certainly couldn’t fathom that the Kirin Tor, who held up their neutrality and order like a shiny banner, would engage in what he experienced there. He understood the need for prisons, but this? Sentient races were being experimented on.

   He’d been tortured and beaten. They knew within an hour that Khadgar hadn’t been controlling Medivh, though they didn’t care.  One of his tormentors was a former mentor, angry at Khadgar’s defection. Words and spells battered the young mage as the wizard took out his rage that such an upstart had now been claimed as the Guardian’s apprentice.

   It wasn’t until the very end that the worst of it occurred. He’d heard the rush of footsteps and urgent words. The sounds came closer.

   “…cannot be allowed!”

   “He’s threatened to tear apart Dalaran stone by stone, Artore!”

   “He won’t do it. He’s the Guardian!”

   “The _Guardian_ has already blasted two of us off the platform!”

   “It would be an abomination to allow this traitor to be his apprentice!”

   “Guardian Medivh is heading this way as we speak. We need to unchain him and deliver him!” Khadgar could hear the fear in the man’s voice.  
  
  The man named Artore spoke. “He just needs to be delivered alive, right? If he dies later or turns into a drooling waste of flesh, it doesn’t matter. Medivh will have his ‘apprentice’ and we’ll make sure he can never claim the powers of the Tirisfal.”

   He’d had no strength to fight. The best he could do was push himself as far back as his chains allowed, but in the end it did no good. Spells, fists, and feet pummeled him and soon he succumbed to unconsciousness.  When he woke again, he knew it was tantamount to a miracle. He should not have survived that intact.

   “Khadgar. Come on, kid.” The Commander’s voice was gentle. “Khadgar, come back. You’re safe.”

   With a start, the mage returned to the present and realized he was drenched in sweat and shaking. Anduin was standing by the bed, hovering but not touching. When the warrior was sure that the man was aware of his surroundings, he sat down. He didn’t speak, just offered silent comfort. After a while, when the mage’s breathing evened out but he hadn’t kicked him off, he started telling stories about his childhood.

    He told of the trouble that three intelligent boys of high station got into. He talked of Taria finding a stray and bringing it home. He spoke of days that Khadgar couldn’t even imagine, having grown up in the citadel. Of family, and friends…of love and support. Anduin talked. He talked more than Khadgar could ever remember in either life.

  At some point he’d gotten uncomfortable perched on the side of the bed, and had settled down on his side. As he spoke he watched Khadgar’s face. He wound down a story and the mage’s eyes were drawn to him in the silence. “I'm sorry that what I did got you hurt. I could explain the reasons why I did it, but I made a choice without understanding the consequences. I should have known better. I can’t take back what happened to you, Khadgar. I can only apologize.”

   The mage didn’t look away. “Are you doing this because of what the Guardian showed you?”

  Anduin made a face. “I fucked up in that life, too.”  He lay on his back and looked at the ceiling, thinking. “I can’t say that it doesn’t weigh heavily on me. It showed me everything I lost, and that includes you. I keep making the same mistakes, and if I don’t change something, I’m going to end up in the same place. Being a suicidal, drunken, fool is not exactly what I aspired to be.”

 “I’m not that Khadgar. I..I’m not sure who I am right now.”

 “I’m not that Lothar. Not yet, and hopefully never.”

   “So what now?”

   “Now you heal and train to be Guardian, and I’ll try to be a better father and friend this time.”

 


	5. Endings and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my husband for help on this chapter. He let me use his computer to log into my Wow acct. I haven't played in a long time, and it's been upgraded to the new expansion. Sadly, my old laptop can't play it anymore. It wouldn't even render Stormwind Keep. So he waited patiently as I flew around Stormwind studying the layout. He also helped a LOT with tactics since he's a history buff.
> 
> I originally had this slated for six chapters but it ended up being a long 5th chapter and a very short 6th. It just wasn't well designed to break in the middle. So. I've made this five chapters and the last is extra long.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this!

“Headache?”

   Khadgar stretched his neck in a futile attempt to ease the pain. “Yeah.”

   Strong fingers eased into the tight muscles. Anduin’s thumbs dug into the knots at the base of his skull and he let out a sigh of relief. He dropped all pretenses of trying to read the tome and closed his eyes. Headaches were all too frequent now; as were stumbles and falls. Balance had definitely become an issue.

   Medivh had relocated to Stormwind because Karazhan was all winding, narrow stairs. Khadgar had gone one day and spent several hours tripping up and down them.  He’d nearly had a serious fall; only Garona’s quick reflexes averted it. The Guardian packed some bags and ported them back to the Keep.

   He would have been placed in the tower area near Medivh, but it also contained a set of steep stairs. He couldn’t be placed in the royal wing. Callen was in the barracks. That left Anduin.  The rooms on either side of him were free because he preferred it that way, so it made it easy to move Khadgar into one.

   The mage often left his door open, and Anduin would stop in. Like today. After he was practically boneless and the pain reduced to a background throb, he tipped his head back and looked up. “Thanks.”

  Anduin smiled and then moved to drop onto the bed. Khadgar looked at him closely and could see the dark rings under his eyes. “Long day?”

   “Training new recruits is easier than re-training older soldiers. Brute strength doesn’t work against orcs and I can’t get most of them to understand that. They want to go straight at them, and they’re going to lose.” He sighed. “Tomorrow might be a mess. We’re introducing boomsticks.”

   “Those worked pretty well.” He thought for a moment. “At the beginning, they had no defenses against attacks from the air. If we use gryphons, we can hit them from above: use the boomsticks, cast spells, drop rocks, or whatever you can come up with.”

   “Hm. Not a bad idea.” Anduin yawned.

  “You know, if you’re going to sleep on my bed, the least you can do is take your muddy boots off.”

   The warrior’s eyes slid open to measure Khadgar. The mage gazed back. With a soft sound, Anduin toed off the offending footwear and settled back down.

   The mage stood, steadying himself on the table. He shut the door and blew out the lamp. Stripping off the outer robe, he climbed into the other side of the bed. “Typically one sleeps under the covers, Anduin.”

   The warrior huffed and got up. Khadgar could hear sounds that he assumed was the leather armor coming off. Then the covers lifted and a warm body was next to him. Arms pulled him in close and he felt Anduin took a deep breath. As he let it out, the tension left the man’s body. Sleep soon claimed both of them.

 

 

   Khadgar could hear Anduin’s distinct footsteps. It was early. Maybe things had gone well for a change. He didn’t look up as the warrior entered, instead trying to complete his work quickly. “Hey. Let me finish this and we can go eat dinner with the Guardian and Garona.”

   Anduin came up behind him and he could smell the powder they used in the boomsticks. A warm hand began rubbing gently at his neck. Then he froze. One hand, early… He twisted in his chair and looked up. Anduin’s facial expression gave nothing away.

   Eyes wide, Khadgar inspected the man. He was wearing a different tunic and shirt under his leather. That alone wouldn’t have convinced him something was wrong, but the slight grey tinge to his skin and the sweat beading his brow did. “Where?”

   Anduin just raised an eyebrow and didn’t respond. “No. Don’t give me that shit. Where?

   The warrior sighed. “Upper arm. Just under the shoulder.”

   Khadgar stood quickly, the chair teetering behind him. “That’s a bad spot for bleeding. Tell me you’ve seen the healer, and you didn’t just wrap this yourself.”

 “I saw the healer. I’ll be fine.”

   With that knowledge, the mage pushed Anduin towards the bed rather than down to the infirmary.  “Sit! I’ll bet you’re not even supposed to be walking around, are you?”

   The silence confirmed his suspicion. He started undoing the clasps on the leather jerkin. “Shirts off or on?”

   “Off. They’re pulling on it.”

    Even being careful, taking off the long sleeved shirt and tunic caused a great deal of pain. Khadgar could see traces of blood already seeping through the bandages. Grabbing his pack, he rummaged through. Bandages that seemed to glow in the fading light were pulled out, as were potions vials. He thrust one of the vials into the warrior’s good hand and started in on re-doing the bandages.

   He hissed at the wound. “They pulled the metal out?”

   “Yes. Believe it or not, Khadgar, we do employ well trained healers.”

   “I’m aware, since I’m rather a walking testament to that. Most of them don’t understand the kind of damage boomsticks cause yet. We lost men to that, when orcs turned the weapons back at us.”

   “You’ve mentioned that, and I remembered. I made sure he pulled it all out. I did _not_ enjoy the experience.”

   “I’m sure you didn’t.” He finished wrapping the arm. “What happened?”

   Anduin rolled his eyes. “One of the guns didn’t fire and the soldier had the great idea to shake it. It went off, and I was standing on the wrong place.”

   “Movement will make it keep bleeding, so lay down. I’ll let Medivh know, and grab us some dinner.”

   The warrior grabbed his wrist before he could go. “Get a guard to do it. There’s one at the end of the hall. You shouldn’t be going up and down those stairs alone.”

   “If I take it slow, I’ll be fine.”

  Anduin looked displeased, but nodded. “Be careful.”

   “I will.”

 

  Khadgar came back with Garona, both of them loaded down with enough food to feed half his men. “She decided to keep me company.”

   “More like making sure you didn’t end up in a heap, only for her to find you tomorrow morning.”

   Garona smiled. “Medivh worries.”

 “ _Medivh_ worries?”

   “Yes. He said-”  
  
  “I said that I finally found an acceptable apprentice, and I do not wish to wait for a new one.”

    Luckily Khadgar was being housed in a section set aside for nobility and honored guests, because his room was big enough to accommodate them all. Typical guest quarters were a cot and a night stand, with just enough room to shut the door.  

   The Guardian filled a plate and sat down. “I hear that you still can’t stay out of trouble, Anduin.”

   “It’s not my fault. This time.”

 “I suppose not. How soon do you think it will be for the troops to be trained to go up against the orcs?”

   The Commander thought about it. “I’d prefer another month or two, but we don’t have that long, do we?”  
  
  “No.” Garona answered. “I’ve been slipping into the camps for reconnaissance. Gul’Dan is obsessed with finding the Guardian and the Tomb of Sargeras. He doesn’t care how many lives he throws away to get what he wants. He intends to take Stormwind.

   “Durotan knows it’s a suicide mission. He’s taken his clan and others and begun moving north. He wants to find somewhere to settle free of this madness.”

 “Damn it. This is a bad time for me to get injured.”

   “Stormwind is critical to commerce and travel. If it fell, it could cripple the continent. I’ve contacted Lordaeron and they’re sending people to help. They have some of the best doctors and priests in the world.” Medivh smiled. “I’m sure I can arrange for one of them to attend to you.”

 

   They were happy to help Anduin. He in turn asked them to look at Khadgar, who hadn’t realized how much he’d still hurt until the pain was gone. There was no more ever present ache in his head, and even his powers were coming to him faster. When he thought no one was looking, he dashed up a flight of stairs just because he could.  A soft chuckle meant he’d been spotted, and his face turned red. He quickly moved down the hall.

  He jumped as horns blew outside, then he realized what they meant. He spun back around, running down the stairs and past the guard. He got to the throne room just after Anduin. Garona and Medivh showed up quickly after.

    Reports were coming in of siege weapons being rolled through Elwynn Forest. Residents were fleeing the orc forces, and refugees were trickling into the city.  

“Have they hit Goldshire yet?”

   The Commander answered. “The last report has them just outside the town. We’ll probably start seeing an influx of townsfolk soon. It means we don’t have long before they’re at the gates.”

   “We’ll keep the gatehouse open as long as we can, but we have to be ready.”

   All too soon the gates had to be closed, and villagers were trapped between the gates and the oncoming army. From his vantage point in the gate tower, Khadgar could see the terror, and hear the wails of children. He turned to the Commander. “We can’t leave them there!”

  “We have no choice, Khadgar. In the time it takes to open the gates, allow the people inside, and get them closed again- the Horde will be upon us.”

    The mage’s face set in frustration and a determined gleam entered his eyes. They glowed blue for a second and then he was gone. He reappeared near the townspeople. Anduin cursed.

   Medivh stared down at his apprentice before nodding. With a flash, he was gone as well.  The two mages began to port groups of people away. Medivh had just come back when the first rock was catapulted at the gate.  With a wave, he blasted it away.

   From that point, Medivh shielded the people while Khadgar ported small groups away. Overhead, gryphons were flying out.  Their riders were dropping rocks onto the siege machines.  Roars of anger from the orc army could be heard and people were starting to panic.

   Before the younger mage could port away again, Medivh halted him. “I’ve got this last group. Head to the tower.” Khadgar nodded and was off. With Atiesh, the Guardian created a glowing circle. The remaining villagers rushed inside of it, eager to be away from the destruction. With a flash, they were gone.  Above them, the King and his Commander both sighed in relief.

 

  The Guardian and Khadgar both reappeared in the tower and the guards were understandably jumpy.  They found themselves at sword point. The King waved them back. With a warm smile he clapped the younger mage on the shoulder. “Thank you for saving our people.”

   One of the small towers on the outermost wall fell. The few remaining siege engines rolled forward, the body of the orc army behind them. Gryphon riders were still raining rocks down onto them, and another catapult was wrecked beyond usefulness. No few orcs were left dead on the ground as the army ground forward.

   “How do they expect to take Stormwind? They’ll never get past the gatehouse at this rate.”

  “It’s not about Stormwind.” Medivh looked to Khadgar. At the man’s nod, he flipped up his hood. “This is about Gul’Dan. He’s power mad, and he doesn’t care what it costs. It’s time for us to get into place.” The two mages ported away.

 

  A rock fell just short of the tower they were in. King Wrynn and Commander Lothar took that as their sign to move to the next phase. Ordinarily, they’d let the siege play out. The orcs had no hope of getting a sizeable force inside the city. Between those who had already defected with clan Frost Wolf, and those lying dead from the aerial assault, the Horde simply didn’t have the numbers.  Their goal, though, was to remove Gul’Dan. That altered their plans.

 

  The pair of them, along with the King’s guards, climbed on to waiting gryphons. They flew out with the next wave to rain stones down on the army. Once out, they flew beyond. A sizeable force had been waiting in ships along the shore. When the signal was given, they moved onshore and began making their way towards the invading army. The King and Commander met up with them.

   By the time they came up behind the orcs, Gul’Dan had already entered the fray. Green edged holes ate into the second wall. His attention  turned to the Stormwind troops when, with a war cry, they engaged.  A green wave of energy rushed towards them and Llane and Anduin ignored it.

   The reason soon became clear when a blue shield went up, sweeping away the green. Gul’Dan began looking for the source. Khadgar moved into his sight. Another spell came at him.  Soon blue and green energies spat and wavered in the air. Around them the battle raged.  
  
  The Commander led a wedge that drove a space around the magic users.  Gul’Dan tried to throw spells at the soldiers closest, and he found that it meant that he got hit with spells of bone shattering force. With a snarl he began to draw on fel energy, and the trees and grass near him began to wither and die. Khadgar immediately stopped casting and began pulling at the fel.

   The Warlock retaliated and a green wave of energy flew towards the mage, ripping dirt up in its wake. It was stopped halfway there by a wall of energy. Gul’Dan looked confused and then he snarled, “Medivh!”

   The Guardian stepped calmly out of the chaos. The two traded spells, all the while Khadgar kept pulling at the corrupt energy and pooling it around him. Every time Gul’Dan reached to drain the life energy around him, he’d find it slipping from his hands. He couldn’t deal with Khadgar, too busy defending himself from the powerful Guardian.

   The corrupted shaman _reached;_ soldiers and orc alike dropped to their knees around them. Medivh spun Atiesh and hit the orc with a spell that flung him back. In the second of respite, he called to his apprentice. “Don’t let him have any of it!”

   Khadgar kept pulling, glowing brighter and brighter green. His head tipped back and he screamed silently. The Guardian knew that he needed to end this quickly. When Gul’Dan stumbled to his feet, he hit him with everything he had. “Now!”

   Anduin, knowing what was about to happen, yelled for his men to run. They disengaged and fled. The Commander ran towards Medivh. The younger mage struggled through his incantation, green wreathing him. The warlock was already gearing up for another spell.  The warrior yelled, “Now, Khadgar!”

   With a gasp, the mage spoke the final word. Light spun out of his hands at the sorcerer, giving Gul’Dan far more power than he could ever hope to absorb. It was as if his flesh began to crack, streams of light being emitted through the spaces. Then with a roar, flesh and power exploded.

   Medivh shielded himself and Anduin, the power flowing around them in a violent flood. The orcs closest seemed to almost disintegrate in the light. Further out, they were blown off their feet.

   The power cut off and Khadgar dropped to his knees like a cut puppet. Orcs and men came stumbling to their feet around them. The Commander moved over to the collapsed mage and crouched next to him. “Hey.”

   The mage looked up at him and smiled, eyes a warm brown. A breath Anduin didn’t know he’d been holding whooshed out of him. Next to them, Medivh shot off a colored bolt.

   Inside the city they’d been waiting. At the magical flare, the gates were opened and more soldiers rushed out. Even with the partial collapse of the first wall, they had clear passage. Soon the orcs were sandwiched between the two forces.

   The Commander clasped Khadgar’s shoulder before standing and going back to fighting. It wasn’t long before the battle was won and a cheer went up. The younger mage was standing with Medivh’s help and let out his own cheer.  Anduin pulled him in, breathing in his scent. “You did good. Scared the hell out of me, though.”

 “Which time? Rescuing the villagers or just now?”

   “Both” The warrior huffed and he felt it blow across his neck. “I guess I’d better get used to it.”

 “Might be best.”

   Anduin stepped back enough to see Khadgar’s face. “I have to go find the King. Try not to get into trouble.”

   “No promises.”

   The Commander looked at Medivh. “You too.”

   “I don’t get into trouble, Anduin. I cause it.” 

   “That’s comforting.” The warrior’s voice was sarcastic as he spoke. “Very comforting. Thank you for that, Medivh.”

 With a smirk the Guardian ported away with his apprentice.

 

 

   Khadgar found himself sitting by Callen’s bedside. Soldiers had been triaged by severity, and while the young man’s wound was serious, he was stable. Healers had promised that somebody would get to him, so he waited. The mage had stumbled across him while running an errand for Medivh. He’d completed the errand and come back to keep Callen company.

   A noise drew his attention and he could see the Commander coming into the tent, worry drawn across his face. The attendant pointed in their direction and Khadgar knew the moment the warrior spotted them. Their eyes met across the tent and he smiled a little, to let the anxious father know that things were under control. A little of the tension eased out of the man, but he still wove his way over hastily.

   “Callen.”  Khadgar gave the man the stool he’d been sitting on, and moved away to give them privacy.

   “Hi Dad.”

   His father looked to the large bandage wrapped around the young man’s thigh. “How bad is it?”

   “Hurts, but I’ll be okay. If I end up with one of the priests, it won’t even scar.”

    “You saved Llane today. I think you took years off his life with that stunt, though.”

    “It’s nothing you wouldn’t have done.”

   “I know.” Anduin ruffled his son’s hair. “I wish you hadn’t gotten hurt, but I’m proud of you. You saved our King’s life.”

   “It’s my job, dad.”

   “Many men in that situation would have faltered. You didn’t.” 

   Callen turned his head away, but Khadgar could see his smile. “Thanks. And thanks for coming, but I know you’ve got other things to be doing right now. I know how much work there is, and you’re the Commander.”

   They chatted a while longer but eventually Anduin stood. “Khadgar, stay with him?” The mage nodded. The Commander looked around the tent and seemed to come to a decision. Walking over to the young mage, his blue eyes stared into his face intently. With a nod, he pulled Khadgar forward and into a quick hug. Letting go, he planted a soft kiss on the man’s mouth. Then without looking back, he strode out of the tent.

 Khadgar stood there with a poleaxed expression on his face, and Callen could only chuckle. He turned to look down at the young man, eyes wide. Then the mage dropped into his stool, a goofy grin growing on his face. Callen laughed. “Aunt Taria will love this.”

   Khadgar covered his face. “Can we just…not…tell her?”

   “Oh, no! She’ll find out and demand a firsthand account. There’s no getting out of this one!”

   The mage groaned in mortification. “Maybe I’ll pack my bags and move to Karazhan.”

   “I think my dad would come and find you. He gets stubborn once he makes a decision. It looks like he made one today. I hope you’re ready for it.”

 

 

   It was late that night, or perhaps early the next morning when Khadgar finally heard Anduin enter his room. The bed dipped. “Are you comfortable with what I did earlier?”

   The mage rolled to face the warrior’s silhouette. “It feels like I’ve been waiting for it forever. In a way, I have.”  He sat up and leaned forward to kiss Anduin. The warrior’s hands came up to frame his head and clutch fingers into his hair.

    They both broke away to get air.  Anduin dropped his head. “I’m exhausted. Can I sleep here?” 

   Khadgar touched the man’s face. “Always.”

    The warrior stripped his outer clothes and climbed into bed. In a move that the mage was getting familiar with, he was pulled back into Anduin’s warmth. He tangled his fingers with the other man's as sleep took them under.

 


End file.
